


his habit of thinking

by pandoracorn



Series: DR Birthdays 2018 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Despair, birthday fic, character introspection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: and he thought and he thought, but in the end, thinking would never be enough.--A small introspection into the mind of the Future Foundation chairman.





	his habit of thinking

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FIRST DR3 CHARACTER FIC
> 
> my love for this anime hasn't died down at all over two years, so i just want you all to know that i love this anime and, for the coming birthdays for the Branch leaders, expect me to be self indulgent as FUCK
> 
> anyways, tengan time,

Only the scratching of pen against paper could be heard for hours, as he worked in silence, bar the sounds of screaming in despair in the distant mainland. Future Foundation HQ was a safe, secure location in which the most talented and determined individuals could work towards the reformation of society together - and conjoined goal for different reasons that would surely lead them all to success for the sake of hope. 

 

The chairman paused his scribbling - it was nothing important, just simply an entry in his diary - for a moment to consider this once more, as he did at least once everyday, before placing it down on the surface of the open book in which he was recollecting a summer with his grandchildren before it could be lost to old age. The sun hitting his back as he sat in the backyard, the sounds of laughter coming from both of his grandson’s as they continued to run around and play. Looking up, he saw his daughter from the window (he still saw her as his little girl, despite the fact she was a mother and dedicated partner) of the small house she and her girlfriend lived in, washing dishes with a smile that was soon returned by him.

 

This memory was one of his favourites, so it was a surprise he had not yet written it down to look over later. He had done so with most memories, both bad and good, family or not. If he was struck by an unfortunate case of amnesia or something other memory-erasing ailment, at least he had this book to remember himself by. Or maybe, it could be used as a memory of him, from the perspective of another… though, in reality, he doubted that it would ever be found - the chairman’s office was strictly off limits to enter without permission, much less raid.

 

Tengan leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers into one another, resting this formulated bridge just under his nose as he continued to think, just like he always did, about to possibilities of failure in the plot of the Future Foundation. Of course, as young and inexperienced as they were, he could trust them - he had selected them all himself, after all. Munakata, as vice chairman, was an excellent asset, though it was becoming clear that the powerful position was perhaps not enough to tame him and his headstrong push for more leadership. The branch leaders themselves gave him no trouble, they were all excellent at their jobs and helped keep the place safe - why, a few days ago another argument between Ruruka and Seiko had been stopped by the honourable Great Gozu, a known peacekeeper throughout the facility. Not only that, but when the surviving students of the Hope’s Peak Academy Killing Game had escaped, it was Chisa Yukizome of Branch 5 that came out collect them and check on their condition, worried sick for the sake of these children that she never knew too well. These were the pillars of the future, and it was his job as chairman to build that future with the materials he had; those of trust, dedication and determination.

 

Though of course, such a journey did not come without sacrifice. The name Jin Kirigiri sprang to mind almost immediately, as he recalled the final days before the school - his- no, their school - was brought to ruins. A dedicated young man, one that Tengan often saw himself in, a man who was so passionate about talent that it was almost odd. But he did care about the students, and the children in it, at such a capacity that it was almost a wonder that his heart could hold so much love, especially for the young violet haired girl that now resided under Tengan’s care. She was a girl, Jin had told him, who hated the new headmaster, and for good reasons, he had said. Jin was empathetic, he was hardworking - he forgot to eat and sleep and, debatable, how to breathe at times - and he was truly a hard hitting loss when it came to the Killing Game. Not only for the Foundation (he would have made a great branch leader), but also on a personal level… sometimes, Tengan wondered that, if he felt sick to the stomach watching this man die by the hands of despair and Junko Enoshima herself, how did Kizakura feel. Was Branch 3 really secure with a man that, though he kept it subtle, was surely still grieving over the loss of someone so close to him? 

 

This was an often occurrence, he found - his mind would wander to what had been and what could have been and what was going to be, but he was still confined to the present by chains of time. It was poetic and overly complicated, but alas, that’s just how it was. Perhaps it was old age, or just a lack of dedication to the paperwork and reports he would have to file, but often, it was thinking that passed the time. 

 

A quiet knock on his door, and Tengan spoke for the first time in what felt like hours.

“Come in,” he croaked, watching the door pry open and a head poke around it, nervously looking around. “Ah, Mitarai. What seems to be the issue.”

“Well, um, Mr. Chairman,” his voice was quiet, but just audible enough to hear. “The monthly meeting is about to start, people we’re wondering where you were…”

“Ah! Of course, I’ll be there soon, my boy.”

Mitarai nodded and quickly slipped away again, shutting the door and no doubtedly shuffling back to the meeting room while looking at his feet. ...That boy was a curious one, to be sure.

Tengan, now being on his own again, relaxed his posture once more and leaned back into his chair, thinking one last question before he stood up and made his way down the hall to sit at the head of the long table, housing 13 other leaders.

 

Just how far was he willing to go for hope?

 

The answer? Well, it wasn’t too difficult.

 

As far as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I normally don’t leave notes at the bottom, but I feel like this is important for me to point out.
> 
> Kazuo Tengan is a character who, throughout the fandom, I know is highly disliked. DR3 as a whole doesn’t get much good rep, this I’m aware of, but Tengan especially is hated for his actions in the Final Korosiai Game and, of course, I cannot say that I disagree. But what I will say is that, personally, I feel like his heart was in the right place but he went about his plan in a _very wrong and very stupid way_. His character is interesting to me, however, so I’m hoping that this fic reflected me thoughts a little bit.  
>  I hope you enjoyed this fic regardless.


End file.
